fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Zeldom
Warren Zeldom(ウォーレン ・ Zeldom) is an active young Mage and a member of Blue Pegasus. He is currently new to the Magic world, and specializes in Swords Magic. Appearance Warren is a tall fairly slim teenager who has brown eyes and light brown hair. His hair is arranged in spiky style hairdo which is protruding downwards and has bangs partially covering his forehead. His attire consists of a collared black long-sleeve shirt covering a red tank top underneath. He wears black pants and a sash is located on his right bicep. He also wears white sneakers. Personality Being new in the Blue Pegasus Guild, he is quite humble to his fellow guildmates. He is kind, trustworthy, and sometimes clumsy. He has this determined persona that he doesn't easily give up in any problematic situations. He also has this humorous side, being funny and a comedian when interacting fellow guildmates. Warren is also caring , He cares for the people in need and vows to them that he can find a solution that can make them happy. He is talkative and goofy, He is clueless sometimes and is slow. He has difficulty analyzing things. He is also an impatient individual, he directly rash into things. He is also reckless but is willing take risks when saving people. History Warren was orphaned as a child, he lived in the streets and experienced many hardships. He saw people who made bad things to the society. He was fortunate to meet Bob, the guild master of Blue Pegasus, and showed pity on him. The guild master trained him for years as well as raised him. He praised Warren's result of their training and hints him that he is a "prodigy" when it comes to magic. Bob also said that he will be able to accomplish many things in his life. . Synopsis Magic and Abilities Swords Magic: Warren utilizes this magic because of his love for swords and dueling. He is able to summon only one sword that grants him decent amount of power. He can unleash the sword's fullest potential when he gains great Magic power and hard training of controlling the sword. *'Swords Magic: Sunslasher': Warren summons a large-bladed sword with a incredible magic power. A zigzag pattern is located on the blade and possesses a long hilt. It also has a red cloth underneath the blade. *'Swords Magic: Sun Bright Flash': Warren is able to use the red cloth on the blade and can bursts a flashing light to aid when binding targets. *'Swords Magic: Sun Slash': Warren charges under the propulsion of the cloth's energy and slashes the target within. *'Swords Magic: Sun Vacuum': His current strongest attack. Warren slashes releasing a forceful vacuum filled with immense magic power hitting the target. Sunslasher: Double Blade: Warren is able to shift his sword into to blades. He attacks this with extreme speed. He uses this when multiple targets are around. Enhanced Reflexes: He also has keen reflexes, he is able to sense a hit and when in times of danger. Trivia *He was trained and raised by Bob when he was younger, he joins his guild as a token of gratitude. *His attire makes reference to the japanese educational uniform. *He lives in an apartment close to the Blue Pegasus Guild. *His appearance is based on Kazuki Muto from the anime, Buso Renkin. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Blue Pegasus Category:Sword Magic Category:Sword mage Category:Sword user